


Reconciliation

by misantlery



Category: Persuasion - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Historical, Just Married, Post-Canon, Regency, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21769267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misantlery/pseuds/misantlery
Summary: For long it has been the work of a young couple, once finally married, to bring reconciliation between love and labor, between dreams and reality, and between words said before and after the happy event.
Relationships: Anne Elliot/Frederick Wentworth
Comments: 15
Kudos: 177
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pollitt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/gifts).



For long it has been the work of a young couple, once finally married, to bring reconciliation between love and labor, between dreams and reality, and between words said before and after the happy event.

The last family wedding at Kellynch church had been Mary's, the one prior had been Sir Walter's own. This fact was much discussed by Mary herself, where she alternated between the pride of being the only daughter to have been wed, much less married on the grounds, and the lamentation of the loss of her looks and youth and health since that fateful day she joined Charles Musgrove in marital bliss. 

"Would you prefer to be married at Kellynch church?" Frederick asked, after the second such iteration of that conversation.

While Anne had a momentary vision of herself being married in the church she had always imagined being married in, surrounded by the things and people she had grown up with, she came quickly back to herself. 

"Except for the cost of the license, I would lief be married sooner than later," she admitted. "We have spent so much time already, just waiting." She continued, "We are already in town with my family, Lady Russell and Mrs. Smith. Furthermore, Admiral and Mrs. Croft are already here." She paused. "We could wait if you wanted to send for your family. I would not want to start a relationship with them on an unhappy note, as if feeling I had failed to give them sufficient notice."

"I thank you for your consideration, but you would never do anything that would set my family back from you," he said, in full confidence of her social powers. "Already, Sophia has sent letters to our sisters and brothers telling them of how pleased she is to find a caring soul in their future relation. If they cannot come, we can visit them after." 

He cleared his throat. "Speaking of Sophia, she has reminded me of things that brides like to plan for. Even Benwick and Harville have mentioned it, so there must be a great deal of consternation about bridal clothes?" 

His voice rose toward the end of the inquiry, looking as if he truly wanted to her opinion. It was rare that persons in her acquaintance appeared so interested in her thoughts, and it almost never happened with men. That Captain Wentworth would do so was a delight that never seemed to fade.

"It does take some time for the making up of a full trousseau, but a single new dress would be sufficient." Reflecting on all the conversations she had been witness to about the benefits and detriments with regards to length of engagements, she said, "I do not desire nor need a long engagement to make ready." She hesitated. "It is difficult to speak of, as my father's finances are not as well-managed as can be desired, but have you spoken to my father about my marriage portion?"

He nodded. "Aye." She knew that quick flicker of downward expression on his face, and that it spoke volumes for those with an intimate acquaintance of his character.

"Was it difficult? Of course it was." She closed her eyes in shame. "I apologize in his stead, whatever he said. Did he speak of how our status is different than yours? Because by all rights, you - yourself by your own efforts! - have more than earned the hand of the second daughter of a small baronet if you wished it, much as my father would go on about it. You are due a full ten thousand pounds upon our marriage, and I would wish - "

"It will arrive in good time," he said, unconcerned. "Your father said his honor upon it."

She was not fully satisfied about how her father had treated her fiance, but grateful she did not have to discuss the matter with her father himself, as though he would be giving a better audience to Anne, the future Mrs. Wentworth, than to Anne, his daughter of twenty-seven years.

"We discussed the household finances and your pin money, as well as what might be given to any future children." Their eyes met over the figure he cited. Anne's eyes widened, then he gave a little nod. He continued, "I have no patience for the tightness of a fellow that would allow himself a brand new suit and yet have his wife pinch pennies to feed or clothe herself, nor consider his children's future. I have a thought that one should be as generous to one's other half as to one's own self as circumstances would allow."

"Frederick!" she gasped. "That is beyond generous. More than what I would have thought - "

"Do not attribute undue generosity to me, Anne. I act only within the bounds of prudence. I have heard tell, and seen too often, that a wife left far from her husband be unable to manage their household because he could not give up sufficient control, and the entire family left to suffer for it." He shook his head, as if finding such behavior incomprehensible. 

"As for that other statement of yours, I wished not for the hand of a second daughter of a baronet, but that of a woman who thinks of my family, who thinks of me, a woman of grace and beauty and faith and prudence and fortitude. A woman that is more than I had ever thought I would receive, and having gotten that, I can think of little else to desire." He shook her delighted surprise away. "Money is a thought, and your portion is important to you and to our future, I imagine, but it is but one thought among many." Frederick smiled at her.

As astonishment gave way to reconsideration of his words, Anne asked, "How are you so certain I am prudent?"

His smile widened. "You refused others' offers, yet accepted my suit."

"I can hardly believe you know that!" She covered her laughing mouth with a hand. 

"Anne," he said, his face sobering, "would being wed at your home parish church make you happy?"

"It would," she admitted. "The late spring, then?" she suggested. "May, if the vicar is agreeable? The weather is more felicitous then. I could stay with Mary while the arrangements are made."

He nodded, having come to a perfect agreement. "In May we shall wed."

* * *

Of her wedding itself Anne had less clarity of memory than perhaps she ought for an outcome so long desired.

She remembered the first of the banns being called, and the great congratulations from those who were either taken by surprise, those who were happy that their long-considered suspicions from the many sightings of her and Captain Wentworth out walking were proven correct, and those happy few that had been aware of their acquaintance from the very first.

There was, she could recall, a flurry of activity surrounding the event. The dress she wore of fine white muslin with simple embroidery down the front and silver lace at the hem, the pale blue kid slippers she had been told she could easily save for the memories they carried, the cap she had stitched with her own hands as she dreamed of this exact day, the delicate lace handkerchief Lady Russell had stowed into her reticule, looking very much in need of a handkerchief herself as she gave Anne the blessing Anne would have, in another life perhaps, received from her own mother.

Sir Walter walked her down the aisle, and he told her of how he had added her name and Captain Wentworth's to the Baronetage. She knew how important this addition was to her father, and yet she could only manage a few agreeable words when her eyes went to the front of the church.

There was Frederick waiting in his uniform at the altar; how dashing he looked in his navy wool with the gold braided trim and epaulettes, the gold buttons and high black boots polished to a mirror shine! As though she were so overwhelmed with memory and dream and hope, the words binding them together came from her slowly, or needed prompting from the most understanding of vicars. It only gave her comfort that Frederick was the same. 

The dampness in her eyes did not deter her from seeing the mist in his. 

At the very last, he took her cold hand into his own, so large and warm, and slipped the cool gold ring onto her finger. He smiled at her, so tremulous it caused a reciprocating tremble in her own heart. With those lips he formed the words, "Captain and Mrs. Wentworth."

* * *

They traveled to meet Frederick's family; his brother Edward who lived in Somerset with whom Anne was already acquainted, and his youngest sister who lived farther out in M--, herself also married to a Commander in the navy. It appeared that to be a Wentworth was to either be a sailor or have a great affection for sailors. The visits were all so very cordial, and Anne came away from these visits with the greatest affection for the entire family of Wentworths, and hopeful that she could do her part when the time came for his family to return the visits.

In the meanwhile, the newly wed Wentworths stayed with Admiral and Mrs. Croft at the start of their married life. "Why not?" asked Mrs. Croft. "There is space aplenty, especially compared to that on a ship, and Anne knows everything about Kellynch, so it would make our tenancy so much easier."

Their first visitor was Mrs. Smith, who had regained a measure of her health and was now able to walk with assistance. Anne had the great pleasure of showing her about Kellynch and having her understand the depth of her gratitude for her timely words with regards to the matter of Mr. Elliot. 

Mrs. Smith, for her part, was more than pleased to be with the new Mrs. Wentworth and her husband, the Captain, in their first residence as a couple. Captain Wentworth had shown his true colors in his assiduous pursuit of her suit, and the favorable conclusion gratified both parties. 

It was a happy party they made up for some time, but as with all things, there came a new force into the life of the newly married Wentworths.

A messenger from the Admiralty had arrived. 

One morning, Captain Wentworth and Anne had returned from a drive in their new landaulette when Mrs. Croft gestured toward the correspondence table. "There's a message for you, Frederick. A runner from Whitehall arrived only moments ago."

Captain Wentworth went and snatched up the cream-colored envelope, broke the seal, and as he read, his eyes went wide. 

Anne took up the letter from Frederick's unresisting hold. The linen paper lay heavily in her hand as her eyes scanned the neatly scripted words; "....Their Lordships desire to employ you immediately as Captain in their service...You are requested and required to present yourself to this office as speedily as possible...." Whatever meaning there was in those words, she could not comprehend. She read them again, and yet again, trying to bring this new information into her comprehension, trying to move past the initial upset those simple lines, that verbal formula, had delivered into her newly found happiness.

"Anne?" 

The question broke through her confusion. She looked up to see Mrs. Smith's concerned countenance, and beyond that, Mrs. Croft's understanding and sympathetic expression. "Yes?"

"Are you feeling well?"

Anne shook her head, attempting to clear the haze that had so suddenly come over her. "I am."

Frederick's posture was straight and his face sober when he announced, "I am to go to back to sea."

The Admiral nodded with the sagacity of a man who had received his own letters in times past. "Probably Gibraltar. You have no time to waste to take command. You'll need to find your uniform and pack your sea chest, but we can arrange for it to be sent down as soon as possible."

From a distance, she could hear Frederick's voice. "I had heard they might be recommissioning the _Laconia._ I wonder if I am to be given her command again."

"I am to come with you," Anne said. 

"I do not know the details of my commission, Anne. I would have you wait here."

The silence that descended in the room was abrupt. Mrs. Croft said, "I believe there is a most interesting new planting in the side garden. It is best viewed from the dining room." And Anne found herself alone with her husband.

"Understand my position, Anne. I cannot have a wife on board."

"Your sister has lived aboard many ships."

"My sister is not my responsibility. You are."

"I am not just your responsibility, Frederick. I am also an independent being, and I do not think I could bear the distance, the not-knowing of whatever should happen to you. Not after having been apart from you for so long."

He breathed harshly out of his nose and turned his head to the side. "Anne, you cannot understand."

"Then please, assist me to your understanding," she said. "Perhaps aboard ship, in the line of command, you are always understood and your commands immediately followed without any negotiation or explication, but I need more than that." 

"And that is why," Frederick said. "I cannot command a ship if my wife, if the one closest to me, will gainsay me without a second thought. Not in front of my men."

"Have you not called me prudent? While I cannot promise to always obey, I believe we are almost always in agreement, and if not, we can find a way to concordance. I would learn better discretion, if it comes to that. Being with you is of the utmost importance to me."

"Then there is the matter of your safety. No matter what happens to me, I would keep you safe."

"I care not for my own safety if you are not safe. Imagine, how would you feel if I were to set off on some most dangerous errand and I commanded you to set aside and wait until it were over, without knowing how long I might be? Or, even if it were a possibility I might not return?"

Frederick frowned. "You would not have argued with me like this when first we met."

"Perhaps not, but I imagine I would have felt the same," Anne admitted. "I was much younger then, and had less time to think and reflect upon the choices I might have been able to make. As I have gotten older I have come to better understand what it is to be alone, and to be without you."

"Have you ever been on a ship? Never mind out to sea for any length of time?"

She opened her mouth, frowned and settled back. "No. But I would be fond of any kind of travel. My life has been so constrained, any change would be welcome."

"What if you are sick? I have known men who could not take to the life because the sickness was overwhelming them. For those men, the malaise is an unending plague."

"Even Sophia has admitted a day of illness when acclimating to being shipboard. If you could but allow me that time."

"A life on board a ship is not to the liking of many, man or woman. There is the bad food, the poor hygiene, the crowding, the tedium."

"Yet you love it."

"I do." He looked proud of his chosen profession, and as well he should, for all the honor and awards it had given to him.

"Then I will learn to love it also, because I will be with you. You have said I have fortitude, do you think so little of that quality in me that I could not attempt life at sea? I am the wife of a sailor, Frederick. I can bear many things for the honor of that title."

He paced the room, his forehead creased in thought. After a full circumambulation of the room, first quickly and then slower, he came to a halt in front of her. "If we could agree on this much. I need to leave tomorrow to make my appearance at Whitehall. If I send for you after I had made the ship ready, we could leave port together."

"For how long before you send for me? I can be ready as quickly as you."

At the concerned look in her eye and the set of her mouth, he raised a placating hand. "I do not yet know my orders, but will tell you as soon as I may." He continued, "When on board, perhaps you could then take time onboard to become acquainted to the life, and see about the things I have spoken of. We will travel to my post. If those things are not to your liking, then, if you could further imagine yourself settled or making a household in some situation in a nearby port city? I cannot know how rude such accommodations would be, nor the social life nor anything of such, but I do not wish to be parted prematurely from you, either. Can you bear the potential roughness? Then upon consideration between the two, we could make further decisions on our future, whether it be on sea or land."

He paused.

"It would do much to settle me to understand you are able to make plans of another sort should shipboard life not be agreeable to you." His tone softened. "I would have you safe yet close at hand. Would you agree, madam?" 

Anne paused, and then nodded. "I can agree, Captain." She smiled at him, and he returned the favor. She extended a hand toward him. "Perhaps we can also have a look at the new planting, and perhaps give them reason to believe that our disagreement is not permanent."

Frederick sighed as he took her hand and placed it upon his arm. "My sister will most certainly see this as a weakening of my position."

* * *

In the flurry of making ready one sea chest for travel, Anne came to an abrupt realization. She muttered something, and to which came a reply from her husband, "Anne? Is something the matter?" He walked into their bed chamber, the floor and furniture strewn with clothes and books and half-empty cases. A mirror, taken out of storage, stood in the corner.

"Frederick, how shall I travel to meet you?" she asked. "I have just now started to wonder."

"By coach," he replied confidently, as if that were the full extent of the planning required.

"Don't tease," she said. 

"Whatever is the matter? You look most disquieted."

"I know we are making ready for your departure, but I am only beginning to wonder what I ought to pack?" 

"Whatever you might need that would fill a chest of this size for a duration." He patted a large, squat wooden box, "Wentworth" painted across the top. A newer-looking mate sat against the wall. "A dress or two will do."

In fond resignation, Anne said, "I will consult with your sister. Surely she will know best what a woman needs to bring aboard a ship."

"What are you concerned about? If you have missed ought, then it is possible to purchase new when we land. You cannot take into consideration every single possibility of change in climate at this moment."

She gazed at the wardrobe in their bedroom in concern. "I want it to go well. I want you to not regret bringing me aboard your ship. I want to not bring embarrassment to your command."

"You are correct, in that I should have no concern about your presence on my ship, nor among my men."

"You have said - "

"I know what I said." He gave a small gesture. "The Admiral had said that I would change my tune upon marriage. Given a little of your persuasion, I find our little talk has made me reconsider how it might be to have you onboard, and I am fully reconciled to the idea. What I had said previously were the words of a man who was not currently married to the most constant, the most faithful, the most stalwart, the most socially graceful of women."

She paused and cast a look at him. "I wonder who this paragon might be."

He smiled at her, and his eyes twinkled. "Besides her beauty, she is a very capable creature, one who harbors deep feeling and great empathy. I hope someday you might realize in meeting her."

Anne shook her head. "That is entirely too much, Frederick."

"Nay, it is not enough, for all the time we did not have together, all the words we have not shared."

She turned again to her wardrobe. "Do you think I will be able to engage a maid? I don't know of any among the current staff who might come."

"If you desire it. Do you want one on the ship? There will not be much space."

"Can I bring one? Or is it too much trouble?"

"You can," said Frederick, with all the nonchalance of a man to whom domestic arrangements were of secondary concern.

"You have a steward on board," she said. "Just because he does not follow you on land does not negate your necessity." 

"I can be your dress maid."

Anne laughed. The offer, said in a comedic manner, was not one that could be taken seriously. "There are skills and knowledge about women's clothes that are required. I will need help to dress."

"I have watched you, and I think it is simple enough to me." He got up, and placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her so they both faced the mirror in the corner. "First, milady is in her shift, is she not?"

A warmth came to her cheeks unbidden. To see him over her shoulder, leaning towards her so solicitously brought an upwelling of still-novel sensation. "Yes," she said. "What do you think is next, sir?"

"A petticoat?" he offered, stepping in closer. Through the thin muslin of her daydress, and the finer material of her shift, she could feel the light pressure of his buckskin clad leg as it pressed against the back of her thigh.

"Stays, first," she replied, unable to keep the smile from her face.

"Stays," he repeated, slipping his hands about her waist. She shivered in pleasure as the size and warmth of his hands were once again on her body. She shivered again at the intent yet humorous expression on his face as it was reflected in the mirror. "Then a petticoat?"

"Yes. Only one in warm weather."

"Aye, ma'am. Stockings? Garters?" He lowered his head, and the heat of his breath and the feel of his smile on her neck caused a reciprocal heat in her breast and smile upon her lips.

"Yes," she murmured. "Then pantaloons. A chemisette might be necessary."

"Of course," he said, his voice very low.

They never did get through the rest of the list of necessary items, but otherwise came to an agreeable settlement.

* * *

In the morning, he would attempt to not wake her as he rose. But she would awake and bid him farewell, until he called for her and they met again. Wherever they would be in the world, they would be together.


End file.
